cybernationsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Moralist Front
The Moralist Front is an alliance based upon the tenets of Moralism, those being Honor, Self-Determination, and Liberty. Founding Statement We are standing at a crossroads. The war is almost over, and we have seen unparalleled destruction on both sides. Yet, now, what comes next is not so sure. One power has now been defeated, majorly, for the first time in its history. It is now up to the rest of us to make sure that what we started will not be forgotten. I have heard and seen too many cry for the destruction of the opposition; their bloodlust drowning out their reason. I have had enough of that mentality. "Might makes right" is no longer good enough. Moralism has won a major victory. But we cannot rest easily, for such a sleep would be difficult indeed. We have acted in defense of these principles: self-determination, liberty, and honor; and we cannot let them out of our sight now. I vow now to defend these principles for which we have already fought so dearly. I ask the world to do the same. It is in this spirit that I call together a Congress. It will be easy for many to forget what we have lost along the way, and simply go back to the old ways. We must always be watchful, and we must always be ready to meet whatever new threats to our liberties that might arise. The purposes of this Congress are the following: * To define the concrete goals of Moralism, and give it a purpose in moving forward * To create an alliance that follows this vision, and protects these goals, based on the bonds of mutual respect and an understanding between its members The Congress shall be divided into two groups. Members will be considered a part of the formative alliance, and will wear 'The Moralist Front' as their alliance affiliation. Members will be allowed to vote on all measures and be directly involved in forming a Constitution. Delegates shall consist of interested parties from other alliances. Delegates will be allowed to weigh in on debates in the Congress, but shall not be allowed to vote. Our forums are located here: http://s3.invisionfree.com/The_Moralist_Front/ And our IRC channel is #moralists. Good luck to you in the days ahead. Constitution of the Moralist Front Preamble: We come together in the spirit of brotherhood and understanding to form an alliance based upon the principles of Moralism: liberty, self-determination, and mutual respect. We undertake this endeavor to ensure the enduring liberty, security, and prosperity of our brothers and ourselves. Article I: The Moralist Front shall be governed, first and foremost, by its citizens through the apparatus of the Senate. All members of the Moralist Front, hereafter referred to as "citizens" shall have the same voting power in all legislative matters, including, but not limited to the passing of resolutions, legislation, and Constitutional amendments. No actions shall be taken by any agents, either foreign or domestic, to undermine the rights of all citizens, these being the freedom of speech and freedom of association. All votes shall occur in specified voting threads. Votes shall be made openly, and counted via the posts of citizens. Votes of "yes" shall be taken to mean the affirmative, and "no" to mean the negative. Article II: The Moralist Front shall have a Consul for the purpose of presenting a consistent face to the outside world. The Consul shall be tasked with making all formal alliance announcements on the Cybernations Open World forum. The Consul shall have the authority to act as the Moralist Front's chief diplomat and negotiator and will represent the alliance in all dealings with foreign entities. In addition, the Consul shall act as a source of moral guidance in alliance discussions. If the Moralist Front finds itself without a Consul a new one shall be elected. The Consul shall have a term of office of four months. Elections will be held again at the end of each term. Consuls are allowed to serve consecutive terms so long as they are re-elected at the end of their last term. Article III: The Moralist Front shall have an Imperator for the purpose of organizing the alliance's defense and military. The Imperator shall be the head of the Moralist Front's military chain of command and will be in charge of delegating all military authority to officers and soldiers of the Republic. The Imperator shall act within the constraints of the military command structure as determined by the Senate. If the Moralist Front finds itself without an Imperator a new one shall be elected. The Imperator shall have a term of office of four months. Elections will be held again at the end of each term. Imperators are allowed to serve consecutive terms so long as they are re-elected at the end of their last term. Article IV: The Moralist Front shall have a series of government officials to manage certain enumerated and implied duties of the alliance's government, including financial and internal management, recruitment, education, cultural instruction, and the foreign affairs of the alliance. Praetors shall be in charge of each department of government as established by the Senate. Praetors shall serve in an elected capacity and operate within the bounds of their powers as delegated by the Senate. Praetors have the authority to appoint Aediles and Quaestors in turn to manage certain areas of their departments. If the Moralist Front finds itself without a Praetor to manage a select department a new one shall be elected. Praetors shall have a term of office of two months. Elections will be held again at the end of each term. Praetors are allowed to serve consecutive terms so long as they are re-elected at the end of their last term. Aediles shall serve as officials of middle government. They shall be appointed by the Praetors of their respective departments to serve an enumerated function. Aediles shall have a term of office of two months and can be reappointed. Quaestors shall serve as officials of lower government. They shall be appointed by the Praetors of their respective departments to serve and assist an Aedile or perform a minor governmental function. Quaestors shall have a term of office of two months and can be reappointed. Article V: The Senate of the Moralist Front shall be comprised of all citizens of the Moralist Front. All powers not expressly delegated to other officials through the Constitution or acts of the Senate are reserved for the Senate. The powers of the Senate include but are not limited to the following: declaring and recognizing conflicts with foreign entities, signing treaties and accords with foreign entities, passing legislation with regard to the military structure of the alliance, creating and enumerating the powers of departments of government, amending the Constitution, and conducting the trials of citizens accused of treason. All actions of the Senate shall require the voted approval of over half of voting citizens with the exception of Constitutional amendments. Article VI: Any citizen may, at any time, propose an amendment to the Constitution. The amendment must receive the approval of 75% of voting citizens to be considered valid. If so, it will be added to the Constitution and immediately go into effect. War Involvement External links Resolution #1: Regarding the Moldavi Doctrine http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=60213 Resolution #2: Regarding the Global Defense Initiative http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=62747 A Clerical Notice from The Moralist Front: Regarding the Global Defence Initiative http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=67193 Resolution #3: Regarding the Supremacy League http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=70428 Resolution #4: Regarding UIR and INC http://forums.cybernations.net/index.php?showtopic=82849 Category:Red Dawn